An Awkward Moment
by ratgirl71
Summary: This is Hodgins' thoughts on seeing Dr. Wells try to ask Brennan out during "The Lady on the List". I I loved his reactions to what he was seeing-this is a short little glimpse into what he might have been thinking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N To anyone reading/following "Mom (Doesn't) Know Best-yes there is more coming. I just felt I had to write this little scene (and my muse is being difficult.) I absolutely LOVED Hodgins facial reactions to Dr. Wells asking Brennan out-I thought his eyes would pop out of his head. I literally laughed out loud at that. This is just a little drabble about what might have been going on in his head.**

I don't own Bones, or Hodgins, or Brennan…

Hodgins was walking toward the Bone Room, ready to give Dr. Brennan the info he'd discovered from the latest...deposit from the bird.

"…I'm tired of being lonely."

What the hell? That was Hodgins first thought. Was Dr. Wells-possibly the most annoying, egotistical person on the face of the planet, seriously asking Dr. B out on a date? He kept watching as Brennan said she didn't like him-and Hodgins reaction was "hell, yeah to that." But when Wells said he didn't like Brennan either but didn't see what it had to do with anything, Hodgins jaw dropped. He knew Wells knew Brennan was getting married-everyone at the lab has talked about it. Wells did remember she was marrying a guy who carried a gun as part of his job, right? Even if he didn't know about Booth's sniper history, asking out a woman engaged to an FBI agent would seem like a really bad idea-on so many levels. And as good a guy as Booth is, Hodgins suspects he's very much the jealous type-and really, Dr. Wells wouldn't stand a chance against Booth-in any way whatsoever.

As Brennan turned and saw Hodgins in the doorway, he gave her the information he had. When he was done, he turned and quickly left the room. He _**so**_ had to find Angela and tell her about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok-yet again… I had intended this story as a short little one shot. But I had a couple of requests to have Hodgins tell Angela, plus I was inspired by FaithinBones story "Oliver's Stones" to continue. It won't be as long as my other story, but I did think it would be interesting to bring Angela into it.**

**And as always-can't claim ownership of _Bones_.**

* * *

Hodgins entered his wife's office practically at a run. Angela was sitting at her desk and looked up as he came in. "Babe, what-?"

"Ange, you _have_ to hear this."

She leaned back and stared at him for a minute. "Did one of your experiments go haywire again? I doubt I can play peacemaker with Cam if it's really bad-"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. I went into the Bone Room to give Dr. B. the results I had, and I interrupted Dr. Wells asking her out!"

Angela's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, asking her out?"

Hodgins took a step back at the expression on his wife's face. "Um, you know, maybe I misread-"

"No, you didn't. What exactly did you hear?"

So Hodgins told her-everything. From the "I'm lonely" comment to stating he didn't like her-and Brennan's responses.

Angela closed her eyes for a minute, then slowly stood up. "You know, I think I need to have a little chat with the douche. And we're not mentioning this to Booth-ever. Right?"

Hodgins shrugged. "_I _won't. I don't think we can say the same about Dr. Brennan. They live together and have a child-you don't think she won't tell him? She treated it like it was a minor annoyance-you know, a bug to swat away. I don't know that she's going to believe it's that big of a deal-so why not tell him?"

Angela frowned. "Maybe you're right-but it doesn't mean _we_ have to tell him. Now if you'll excuse me, babe, I need to go threaten an arrogant ass. Be right back."

Angela walked toward the Bone Room, muttering to herself the whole way. "Seriously. The two of them take years to get their act together, Pelant's finally gone, they're finally getting married, and this jerk wants to just place himself in the middle. The arrogant, obnoxious-" She reached the Bone Room and stuck her head in. she only saw Brennan. "Hey, Sweetie. Do you know where Dr. Wells went off to?"

Brennan looked up. I believe he was going to Cam's office to enter our new information into the computer. Did you have something else? I could-"

"No, it's OK. It's a personal thing."

"All right." And Brennan returned her focus to the bones.

Angela smiled at her friend, knowing that whatever Dr. Wells had said, it wasn't affecting Brennan. Good, Angela thought to herself. I may not have to kill him after all.

Except that she almost did when she walked right into him as he was coming out of Cam's office. After she steadied herself, she grabbed his arm, and yanked. "Perfect. Just the idiot I was looking for. Come with me."

He followed, protesting, as she basically dragged him to her office. Fortunately, Hodgins had left, so it was just them.

"Really, Angela, I don't see why you felt the need to bring me in here. It's not as if you're working on a meaningful project I could contribute to-"

Angela pointed a finger at him. "Shut. Up. For once in your life, just shut up and listen. Although you can open your mouth long enough to explain why you asked Brennan out on a date."

Dr. Wells frowned. "I made it clear to her that I wanted the ability to have a conversation with someone who could at least keep up with me intellectually. It wasn't intended as an expression of sexual interest."

Angela gritted her teeth. "So you don't like her, but you're willing to talk to her. How gracious. And, if you don't want to face a pissed off Booth, I wouldn't mention 'sexual interest' if I were you. Not to a former sniper and current FBI agent. Just a piece of helpful advice."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Agent Booth is a law-abiding man. He wouldn't hurt me."

Angela took a step towards him. "But I will, Oliver. I don't like you, and asking out my best friend, who is engaged-in case that escaped your notice up in your ivory tower-pisses me off. So back off. Because I can fight dirty. You may have a bunch of degrees and think you know everything, but I learned all kinds of tricks from my dad. He's from Texas, and can do some serious damage. Guess what-so can I. So just keep away from both Booth and Brennan unless absolutely necessary. No one here likes you anyway, so making it so miserable that you don't ever come back will not be hard for anyone here. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that it would be the highlight of everyone's day. Don't push it. You've already alienated everyone-you don't have any support on this. So you keep to the scientific stuff-I'd avoid any personal stuff while you're here. You suck at it."

Oliver's mouth was pressed in a hard line. "Are you done?"

"Hell yes, I'm done. Hopefully you'll actually start to pay attention now."

"Pay attention to what, Angela?"

Angela shook her head, and Oliver Wells swallowed.

Booth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm posting two chapters today-and this will be the end of the story. It really was intended as a little short story for a short scene. For anyone who's read it-I appreciate it.**

**And I wish I owned _Bones_, but I don't.**

* * *

'Booth." Angela's voice squeaked a little, and Booth raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

Booth looked back and forth between Angela and Oliver. "Dropping off some paperwork from the FBI for Cam and taking Bones to lunch. What are you two doing? And what exactly does Wells here need to pay attention to?"

"I believe Angela is referring to the fact I asked Dr. Brennan out on a date."

Angela groaned. "Seriously. _What_ did I tell you about shutting up, Oliver?"

"I don't see why-" Oliver broke off. Booth's face was expressionless now-a blank stare focused entirely on Oliver Wells. "Agent Booth, I am aware that she is your fiancé, and I had no interest in a relationship outside of a conversational one. I'm certainly not interested in her romantically or sexually."

Booth took one step toward the other man, still with no expression on his face.

Oliver was starting to look a little unnerved. "It's not that she isn't attractive, but I don't really feel we would be compatible."

"Yeah," Angela murmured. "Because you don't like her."

Booth's head swiveled towards Angela at that comment, then turned back to Oliver, who by now was starting to inch towards the door. "I simply meant that we view things entirely differently. We clash on a number of ideas and philosophies."

Angela was starting to actually look cheerful now; seeing Oliver in full retreat was definitely worth watching.

Booth's arms were folded across his chest now-and he had the same look on his face as when he was staring at a suspect. Oliver kept stammering out excuses-and finally turned at left the office.

"Nice." Angela smiled at Booth. Then she hesitated. "Look, Booth-" And then she looked startled at the huge grin on his face.

"Relax, Angela. Bones and Hodgins both told me what happened. Figured I'd come have some fun at his expense."

Angela stared. "You knew."

"Of course, Angela." Brennan said from the doorway. "I wouldn't keep something like that from Booth." She walked over to Booth and tilted her head. "I assume from the way Dr. Wells left this office, you threatened him in some way?"

"Nope, Bones. Didn't say a word." At Brennan's frown, he said, "You can ask Angela. I didn't say anything to him."

"That's true, Bren. He didn't say anything at all." As both of them walked out, Angela said under her breath, "He didn't have to."

* * *

As smart as Oliver Wells is, he has no street smarts whatsoever. Him vs. Booth-no contest.


End file.
